


Love in Shifts

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [6]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Expressing love can be as simple as wishing for someone to 'have a good day at work'. When Gail finds herself on the wrong side of a set of night shifts that is about all she has the will to say in the morning when Holly leaves for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Shifts

Holly bit her lip to suppress the curse that threatened to leave her lips as her shoes tumbled out of her fingertips and clattered to the bedroom floor. The dark haired woman's eyes flickered sideways to the bed landing on the back of a pale blonde head silently praying that the woman would remain unconscious. However, the figure on the bed twitched slowly, and the head of blonde hair turned until a set of drowsy blue eyes met Holly's gaze.

"Sorry," The Doctor murmured softly, abandoning her shoes to the floor as she slipped across the room to sit on the edge of the bed. "I didn't mean to wake you." 

"Where're you going?" Gail slurred tiredly. Her hand shifted across the surface of the bed sheets to curl around Holly's fingertips. "It's not time to be awake yet." 

Holly felt her lips slide into an affectionate smile as she bent her head to press her mouth against the crown of Gail's head. "For you it isn't no." She agreed as she smoothed her fingers through Gail's hair. "But, I'm not on the night-shift, which means that I do have work now." 

"Don't like it," Gail mumbled wiggling down the length of the bed to push her face against the outside of Holly's thigh. "Haven't seen you properly all week."

"Oh baby," Holly sighed. "I know. I miss you too, but, next week you get back on days. We can have a date night." 

"I'd like that." Gail grinned turning her head to meet Holly's eyes as a dopey smile spread across her mouth. "Have a good day at work." 

"I'll do my best," Holly laughed squeezing Gail's hand again before sliding off the bed. "Between the bodies and Swarek I might be late." 

The blonde haired woman nodded slowly, and pushed her head into the pillowcase again after muttering, "I'll make us dinner."

"Night Gail," Holly chuckled picking her shoes up off the floor and closing the bedroom door behind herself with a quiet click.


End file.
